The Villager Wooser and His True Bestial Nature
Synopsis "Wooser plays a game where one player is the werewolf, and the others are villagers trying to find him. The game is popular with middle school and high school girls, which is why Wooser likes it. He's a villager, so will he be able to find the wolf in time?" '- via Crunchyroll' Plot Summary Before the opening credits, Oshirase Wooser is greeting the audience alongside Crunchyroll-hime, whom announces that the series is now streaming worldwide on the internet. In shock of Crunchyroll-hime speaking English, Oshirase Wooser says that it was okay to speak Japanese. Wooser, Rin, Len, Yuu and Miho are in a dark, spotlighted room playing a game called "Werewolf"; a game popular with girls (as claimed by Wooser). With Darth Wooser judging, the object of the game for the "villagers" is to figure out who the "werewolf" is among themselves via a voting system by the "villagers" and for the "werewolf" to eliminate all the villagers at "night". Wooser and the gals draw their cards and Wooser narrates that he is not the werewolf and that it's one of the girls instead. The first day's debate begins and Wooser narrates that the villagers are voting to execute who might be the werewolf of the majority. The werewolf has to lie and pretend to be a villager in order not to be executed by the villagers. Miho asks Rin on who she suspects and while Rin has no one in particular yet, Len says that she thinks Wooser is the werewolf because of his ears. Miho thinks that has nothing to do with being a werewolf and notes that Yuu didn't speak for a long time. Yuu says that she was thinking and Miho calls her out from suspicion. Darth Wooser ignites the time to vote and everyone else chooses Miho while Miho chooses Wooser in tears. During Miho's elimination from the game, Wooser narrates that the first person to be eliminated is normally the one who talks too much, despite "werewolf" being a game where players have to talk. A note appears that the first person that doesn't talk normally "dies" first if there are advanced players about. Darth Wooser notes that Miho was executed and is confirmed not to be the werewolf, which continues the game. "Night" falls and Darth Wooser tells everyone to close their eyes, then orders the werewolf to open their eyes and choose someone to "devour" by pointing them out. "Morning" rises and Darth Wooser announces that Yuu was killed by the werewolf. Yuu calls the "werewolf" a meanie before being sent out of the game. Wooser narrates that he would look bad if he lost. While lost in his thoughts, Rin and Len note that Wooser had been too quiet. Wooser counters by noting that the gals had killed Miho for talking too much. Both Rin and Len stare at Wooser in suspicion and Wooser narrates that he hasn't had that much eye contact by girls before and must speak now before it's too late. Wooser shouts that he loves both Rin and Len and they state that it is Wooser's normal self that would say that. Darth Wooser ignites voting time again. Rin points at Len and says that she's the werewolf while Len does the same to Rin. They both forcefully ask Wooser who he thinks is the werewolf and while spellbound by the eye contact that both girls gave him, Wooser narrates that he is the werewolf all along with a note stating that it's how "werewolf" is played in red text. Characters (In Order of Appearance) Normal Characters * Oshirase Wooser * Wooser * Rin * Len * Yuu * Miho * Darth Wooser Guest Characters * Crunchyroll-hime Points of Interest * The guest character for this episode is Crunchyroll-hime, the mascot of Crunchyroll.com which is the place that is streaming all three seasons of the Wooser anime franchise alongside many other anime shows and movies as well as Asian drama shows and even serialized manga. Her appearance in this episode marked the end of a contest that was held on that very site that started after the airing of Phantasmagoric Arc, Episode 2. * The "Werewolf" game is also a real-life board game with some versions having variations and abilities on the villagers and werewolf variants. * The censored faces that were placed on Wooser, Rin and Len's faces are most likely the staff of the show. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three